


Eddie gets his ears pierced

by beepbeepbradley



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cussing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of sexual activity, Oneshot, Sexual Humor, getting ears pierced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbradley/pseuds/beepbeepbradley
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak adored his boyfriend's pierced ears and wanted his pierced too. Richie is incredibly excited for it, Eddie, on the other hand, is terrified. Needles.. Germs.. Who knows what the experience could hold?





	Eddie gets his ears pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo! Hope you guys enjoy, I thought this might be a cute idea :-) btw: they're meant to be older in this, around 18.

Eddie paced his room, his arms crossed and a nervous look painted on his face. Richie sat on Eddie's bed, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as he watched the other. To Richie, this apprehension seemed a little ridiculous. It was after all just an ear piercing, but for Eddie, it was much more complex than that.  

Were the needles properly sterilized? With what were they sterilized? Would they wear gloves? Were the gloves even clean? 

Questions upon questions just like those rolled through his mind. He knew he definitely wanted his ears pierced, however, he was unsure of the risks. For Richie, it was simply a thought of, 'I'm gonna get my ears pierced', and the thinking stopped right about there.

"Oh God- Ed's c'mon, it seriously isn't that bad. I promise," Richie let out an exasperated groan and sprawled out on Eddie's bed, grabbing his pillow to cover his face with it. He started talking again, his voice muffled now. "Just a little pinch, then, bam! It's over with."

Eddie glared at him from across the room, before he stomped his way over to the bed and straddled Richie's waist, pushing the pillow down harder once he was above him. "You're an asshole, Richie.." he huffed. He knew that Richie knew that wasn't what he was afraid of. Eddie pushed the pillow away, only to reveal the pleased looking face of the other boy. Eddie simply rolled his eyes back and reached over to get the pillow to cover his face back up, but not before Richie caught his arms by his wrists, a grin spreading across his face. Eddie's face burned red while he tried suppressing a smile, but he couldn't stop it from rising onto his face.

"Hey, well now that you're already on top of me, we could-" Richie was going to finish but Eddie made a noise of aggravation, which only earned a few laughs from Richie.

"In your dreams, trashmouth." Eddie only smirked and freed his wrists, slipping off of him and off of the bed as well. Richie whined and tried to grasp at Eddie's shirt, but he was too quick. He went back to his routine of pacing until he finally stopped and shook his head.

"Okay.. okay.. let's just go... before I change my mind," Eddie grumbled, watching Richie quickly hop up.

The two of them held hands as they snuck out the front door, careful not to arise any suspicion out of Mrs.Kaspbrack. If she knew, there was no way Eddie was going to be getting them. 

It was a short ride to the nearest tattoo shop, much too short for Eddie. He was hoping he would have more time to think about all of this. As soon as they got there, Richie led Eddie in, smiling a little at the workers there. He was pretty good friends with them since he hung around there quite often. Tattoos and piercings just really interested him. Quinn, the piercer of the shop, leaned against the counter and smiled at them.

"Hey, Richie. You must be Eddie," She smiled kindly at him, seeing how nervous he was. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm sure you know how much that one can talk," Quinn giggled, earning an uncharacteristically shy smile from Richie. It was true, he did talk about Eddie a lot.

"Well, we're not here for me this time, Eddie wants his ears pierced," Richie glanced at Eddie and tried giving an encouraging look and smile. Eddie only gave a somewhat forced smile. He honestly felt sick. "He's sort of nervous so... I just trust you guys to make him feel more comfortable." He nodded.

Quinn looked at Richie's face then Eddie's and nodded.

"We can do that, for sure," She tucked some hair behind her ear and reached out to take Eddie's hand gently, smiling warmly at him. "You'll be okay, I promise. I will make one hundred percent sure that everything is super duper clean."

Eddie felt a little more calmed by that and now nodded, allowing her to lead him to a small seating area. He sat and watched her carefully, needing to know he wouldn't get infected or something. From what he could see, she was doing everything right. When she did pierce it, it didn't even hurt, just like Richie had said. 

Richie squeezed Eddie's hand as they left the shop, giving him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Good job, baby!" Richie beamed, feeling honestly quite proud of his boyfriend. Eddie was all smiles too. "Well, now that you're not nervous, maybe when we get back to yours we could-"

Eddie groaned and pushed him playfully, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head, though he wasn't particularly opposed to the idea. 

"Okay, maybe, Richie... Just maybe.." Eddie blushed, now smiling again.


End file.
